Walk on the Wild Side: A Sirius Black one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Lyra Potter, Younger sister of James Potter. Knew the infamous Marauders, after their long forgotten past, how will his break out from Azkaban affect the witch? Marauder era to GoF


"Right then, who wants to try get closer to the Hippogriff?" The professor asked, I looked at my class of fellow Gryffindors, honestly how could they be so cowardly?

"I will professor" I smiled as I stepped forward

"Surprise surprise, Lyra is going back to the wild!" Black howled

"Shut it Sirius" my brother jabbed him with his elbow "that's my little sister"

"How on earth did you two wind up chaperoning the third year, care of magical creatures class?" The both swiftly pointed to Remus who smiled softly as he pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes, I sighed as I turned to Firefeathers, named because of her tufts of bright red feathers

"Remember what I told you" the Professor warned as I bowed low and within a few seconds she bowed back, so I approached her brushing her feathers with my fingers "I've never seen her accept someone so quickly" he mumbled

"It's because Lyra walks on the wild side" Black cheered as Firefeathers screeched at him

"Shh, it's ok..." I cooed as she nuzzled her beak against my hair "honestly Black" I snarled "You don't understand the wild side"

"Come with me and I'll show you how wild I can be" he winked, though I smirked as he let out a yelp when James brought down his books on his head

"Humans are funny aren't they?" I chuckled as they continued bickering and I returned to Remus' side

"I'm sorry about them, I needed some extra credit and they wanted to tag along, I'm sorry I didn't know it was your class"

"It's alright" I ruffled his hair as I sat on his lap "I know you wouldn't do that on purpose. Why do you of all people need extra credit?"

"I missed a night class... Because of, you know" I nodded

"Ahh, I see, you'll be fine though I mean you're the brains of the Marauders, James is the leader, the brawn, Sirius is the charm, and the moron" I hastened to add, "and Peter is the wannabe... He just follows you everywhere" I sighed "You're the only sane one" he chuckled lightly

"You're adorable, my cute little sister" he lightly kissed the top of my head, I nodded as I watched the Professor explain something about Flobberworms.

"Hey!" James protested "Get off my sister!"

"Just shut up James" I stretched as I pulled Remus to his feet "I'm going to the lake, later boys" I waved as I headed to the lake. I didn't think such an ordinary day could turn so drastically. As I sat by the lake reading my notes, I heard some chuckling as I glanced to the Slytherin group who were tormenting the giant squid, it was in pain "stop it! You're hurting it!" I yelled as I abandoned my things, and rushed to its side "stop it!" I yelled when suddenly the girl was pulled under the water, the other students screamed as I tried to grab hold of her hand "don't let go!" I tried to hold her back but instead I was pulled under and in a whirling torrent we were separated. The next thing I knew I was being hauled onto the shore by Professor Dumbledore with McGonagall and Lily Evans,

"You're lucky that Miss Evans saw the whole event," I smiled lightly at Lily

"What about..."

"She's critical, only time will tell." I nodded as he stated I should be taken to the hospital wing, which was where I woke up surrounded by worried Marauders

"Lyra!" James gasped as I opened my eyes "Are you alright? Lily told us what happened"

"I'm fine... what happened to that Slytherin girl?" I asked as I sat up

"She's still unconscious... it doesn't look good"

"oh..." I mumbled, looking down at my hands

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sirius yelled "Risking your life for some Slytherin!" I cringed, he may make fun of me all the time, but he's never actually yelled at me before "You're a little third year, there's no way you'd have been able to pull her back out, why did you risk your life trying to save some pathetic Slytherin!"

"Because, she's human! She deserves help, even by some lousy Gryffindor!" I yelled as I rose to my feet "I know I'm weak, I'm not fit to help anyone... That doesn't mean I shouldn't try!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes and I just ran, to the only place I felt safe, The Hippogriff stables. I swiftly changed into my animagi form, a silver-furred wolf, I approached Firefeathers who looked up in interest, I bowed my head as did she as I got closer, as if sensing my unrest she lifted her wing allowing me to rest beside her.

*Sirius's POV*

I sighed as I sat by the fire watching James pace back and forth "I'm going to shout her, she has to come to dinner. She's been couped up there for two days straight" he walked briskly to the bottom of the girl's dormitory stairs "LYRA!" he yelled "Get your ass down here!"

"Very discreet Prongs..." Remus mumbled as he peered over his book

"What're you yelling for Potter?" Lily Evans walked down the stairs

"Is Lyra up there?"

"No, she hasn't been up here since that incident at the lake, I figured she was with you or Remus, after all you're both family to her"

"Padfoot, Moony, we have to find her!" he stated "I'll take the Room of Requirement to the astronomy tower, Moony you take the dungeon's to the halls, and Padfoot you take the lake and grounds" I nodded as the two of them rushed out leaving me and Lily,

"Why would she have run off?" Lily asked

"Cause she's a Potter, they love to cause trouble" I stated as I headed up to our room pulling out the Marauder's map "For the smart ones they don't really think" I grumbled "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" as the ink faded onto the parchment I searched for her name, "There she is, with the Hippogriffs" I pocketed the map as I headed to the stables. "Lyra?" I heard a small whine as one of the Hippogriffs stood up beating its wings, a wolf appeared from beside it and it stopped, retreating back to it's bed, the wolf just stared at me, it's eyes were a deep blue, they looked so familiar, I reached for my map and where the wolf stood, was the name Lyra Potter. "Lyra?" it turned it's head away slightly "You're an animagus" I stated with disbelief as she morphed into her human form "Does James know?" she shook her head

"I saw you learning... and I sort of picked it up..." she mumbled "I know about Remus and his problem, so there's no use denying it"

"Why're you out here? James and Remus are worried sick"

"I needed to think... I should have been able to help her... because I wasn't quick enough, she could, she could die" she sobbed, I pulled her to me

"That stupid Slytherin pulled through, she was let out of the hospital wing this morning, she came to the common room to thank you"

"Really?" I nodded "That's good" she smiled "How did you find me?"

"The map" she chuckled

"I should have guessed... Thank you Sirius... I guess we should go back" I nodded "Thank you Firefeathers" the Hippogriff bowed its head as we left the stables.

"You're bloody crazy" she chuckled

"Well, I learned from the best," we stopped in front of the portrait "Thanks again" she kissed my cheek as she headed in to the common room where she was attacked by James and Remus, she was their little sister, but for some reason, I couldn't think of her that way... she was something else to me, she's my best friend's little sister, I shouldn't want her that way.

"Padfoot" I looked up to see James "Thanks for finding her mate, especially since tonight's a full moon" I nodded, Moony's furry little problem hadn't even crossed my mind.

"She's safe now" I smiled as I looked over to see her laughing with Remus

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost her..." me neither... me neither...

*Lyra's POV*

I growled as Sirius and I walked around each other, before I pounced, though it wasn't long until he had me pinned beneath his paws, his eyes gleaming with that ignorant pride of his, as he climbed off of me I saw some blood on his muzzle, so I licked him, I'd never have this confidence in my human form, but as a wolf, I felt like I could do almost anything. We pulled apart at the sound of approaching footsteps, three pairs.

"Oi Padfoot!" James called "Stop playing with the wildlife, we have class!" he swiftly changed into his human form as he bent down, stroking my head

"Till next time, Wolfie" he grinned as he followed my brother to Potions

"Wolfie?" I smirked as I headed to the common room. Soon after the Marauders returned from potions, Sirius looking a little off "What's wrong with him?" I asked

"Someone sprayed some pure Armortentia in the air, Slughorn said to keep an eye on him, the effects should wear off soon but if he finds someone who he loves deeply, he might not be able to control his urges" Remus explained

"Good thing Padfoot's not one for love" James joked, I just watched as he paced back and forth he was very uneasy

"Sirius..." I placed my hand on his arm "are you alright?"

"Wolfie" he grinned as he kissed me, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to him, before James had hit him with some books

"Get off her!" I raised my fingers to my lips and smiled

"Leave him alone James... he was deluded by a potion, it wasn't his fault"

"I guess... but it still doesn't give him the right to touch you like that" I giggled

"When he comes round tell him I'll be at the Black lake, he can come and apologize there" he nodded as I headed to the lake, changing into my wolf form, I waited.

"Hey Wolfie" I looked up to see Sirius sitting beside me I changed back as I joined him "I'm sorry about earlier... I wasn't thinking straight... forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive..." I smiled "I really like you... but I... we... can't be together..."

"Says who?"

"Me... I'm too young to understand any of this... but here's a promise, when I graduate... If you still want... we could go out, I know just over three years is a long time, but..."

"I'll wait" he grinned "But I'll still be stealing kisses once in a while" I chuckled "Just not when James is around, those books hurt" he rubbed his head

"My poor baby" I smirked as I kissed his head.

…

I sighed as I rolled out of bed, It's been a long time since I thought about my Hogwarts days, and about Sirius Black... It was barely three months until we could be together when it happened... I glanced to the picture of the Marauders and me... when Voldemort killed my brother, and Peter Pettigrew caused the love of my life to be locked up in Azkaban. Dumbledore had informed me of what had happened last year, Harry meeting his godfather, the rat, still being alive, and that Sirius... my dear Sirius, was innocent. I had always believed it, if nothing else Sirius was loyal to James, the two of them would have rather died than hurt the other. I stretched as I climbed out of bed, I'd have to head to Surrey soon to pick up Harry from my awful in-laws. I understand why I couldn't look after him, straight after the incident, but why couldn't I take him in after I'd calmed down, after I got a steady job? why did he have to stay with those awful magic-hating muggles? I shuddered as I got ready, before apparating outside Number 4 Privet Drive, it took all my control not to apparate inside their house, just to give them a nice shock. I smirked as I knocked on the door, only for Vernon to answer it

"Potter" he snarled "here to take the trash back?"

"Be careful" I slipped my wand from my pocket "Young Harry may not be able to do magic, but I sure can" I smirked as he moved out of the way directing me to the main room where my nephew stood, the spitting image of his father. "Harry!" I grinned as I hugged him "Ready to blow this muggle-hole?" he nodded as he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig "hold on tight, Apparation can make you feel a bit sick first few times"

"Alright" he grabbed my arm

"Later Muggles!" I cheered as we disapparated, appearing in the middle of King's Cross's floo-network. "Here we are" I smiled "We're early so how about we go sit in a cafe for breakfast and you can fill me in on everything that's happened." I chuckled as I listened to him ramble about the Quidditch World Cup "You're so much like James, he used to love Quidditch, you know he bribed me into covering for him and Padfoot, so they could go see the final, Mum and Dad were so annoyed about that"

"We should head to the platform" I nodded as we walked to platform nine and ten, when he stopped, "I'll be right back" I nodded as he ran off following a shaggy black dog, It couldn't be? after a few minutes, Harry came back with same dog at his heels, I quietly charmed my necklace making the chain longer as I bent down to him

"A friend of yours Harry?" I scratched his ears

"He's a friend's dog, Mr Snuffles" I slipped the chain around his neck

"Well, I'll keep Mr Snuffles on a lead otherwise he'll get sent to the pound, I'm sure you can send an owl to your friend and let them know he's with me" he nodded nervously, confirming my suspicion, this old dog, was Sirius Black. "Now don't forget, you, Ron and Hermione can come stay with me during the holidays after all the place is finished, and it should be connected to the floo network by Christmas" he nodded "Take care Harry" I kissed his forehead "be safe" I waved as he climbed onto the Hogwarts express, "Hard to believe it's already his fourth year..." I mumbled "Come on Mr Snuffles, hope you're still fine with apparating" I smirked "feet" with that simple command he laid down on my feet, obviously familiar with this easier form of apparating as an animal. When we arrived at my home I removed the chain from his neck as I headed to the kitchen but stopped at the door "You can change back Sirius Black" I stated as I boiled the kettle, when I turned round an older, more mature Sirius walked into my kitchen, he was even more handsome than when I first fell for him "Tea?" he nodded as he watched me

"Who are you?" he questioned "you seem familiar..."

"Well I should, Padfoot" I smirked as I handed him a cup "I must admit, you look well for a Azkaban escapee" I walked back into my main room as I sat and skimmed through the Prophet as Sirius observed the photographs above my fireplace, first the photograph of the Order, then one of Harry, James and Lily, one of the Marauder's and me, with Peter burned out of it, then finally a picture of me and Sirius, back at my brother's wedding, he'd whispered that one day it could be us... and I smiled like there was no tomorrow. He picked it up before glancing at me

"Lyra?" he questioned, I nodded "You look... wow..." I chuckled

"You don't look bad yourself" I let my eyes linger on him as he sat on the chair opposite, "Why didn't you tell me you were out of Azkaban, you could have come to me"

"I couldn't face you, not until I had proof that I didn't kill James and Lily..."

"You didn't need to prove anything to me" I reached over taking his hands in mine "I know you. I know what you could never do. That was one of them..." I released his hands as I turned to the fireplace, tears prickling at my eyes "But no, I had to find out from Dumbledore and Remus! I had to find out from them that the love of my life was innocent! That he'd escaped from that hell-hole, he was alive! and he didn't even have the decency to let me know himself!"

"Lyra..." he sighed, trailing his hands along my arms, his breath tickling the back of my neck "I'm sorry Wolfie" he kissed my neck "I wanted to... I was afraid..." I stifled a chuckle

"The great Padfoot... afraid?" he slipped his arms around my waist pulling me to him

"Afraid you'd moved on" his kisses grew more hungry

"But I didn't" I groaned as he began to nibble on that one spot

"That still gets you" he smirked "Remember when I spent summer at your house, I had you in my arms, like this... James walked in on us"

"It wasn't like this..." I mumbled as I turned in his arms "We were a little less dressed" I smirked as I slipped his jacket from his shoulders, slipping my hands under his shirt, tracing my fingers across his skin "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Wolfie" he tilted my head bringing his lips to mine

"Stay with me... please" I pleaded "My house is safe, the Ministry can't find you here..." I rested my head on his chest

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "Of course there is a matter of the Hippogriff, hidden at number 12..."

"You have a Hippogriff?" he chuckled

"Buckbeak, seems he's taken a liking to me unlike that big bird that Hogwarts used to have"

"Firefeathers, she was always nice to me" I grinned "I always did have a way with wild animals" I smirked as I slipped my hands into his back pockets pulling him closer nibbling softly on his ear, earning me a small moan "What's wrong Black?" I smirked "You're acting like a pup" with that he pinned me on the floor

"I'll show you I'm the alpha male" he smirked as he slipped my shirt off and began sucking and nibbling

"Sirius!" I gasped as I writhed beneath him he just smirked ready to give me the best night of my life.

...

I chuckled as Buckbeak nuzzled my cheek "Fine, one more" I chuckled as I gave him another ferret "No more" I ruffled his feathers as I headed back inside where I was swiftly picked up "What're you doing?" I giggled as he kissed my lips "You've lost it Black" I smiled

"Quite the opposite" he smirked "I've been thinking... lets do it"

"Now I'm lost... do what?"

"Get married. We talked about it in your last year, so lets do it"

"You really are crazy" I smiled as I kissed his lips "Of course I'll marry you, but I have one request"

"Anything..." he grinned

"Can we wait till November... I mean James and Lily were married in November, it'd be a nice little tribute to them..." he nodded

"Yeah. November it is" he kissed me again but we were interrupted by an owl

"Ahh that'll be from Remus, I asked him to come visit during the holidays" I rummaged through my mail looking for the letter to send to the Ministry about connecting my fireplace to the floo network.

"Moony says he'd love to, he'll pick up Harry, Ron and Hermione from King's Cross on his way"

"One less job for me to do" I smiled "Now I have to go to the Ministry, be a good dog and stay put" he chuckled

"Woof Woof" he smirked giving me a quick kiss before I apparated to the Ministry.

…

I can't believe it's finally happening, I smiled as I glanced into the mirror, wearing a simple white dress and a small bouquet of lilies, I grinned as I walked to the isle where he was waiting for me, because of his 'most wanted' status we'd wound up taking a trip to France to get married, but it was still the best day of my life. I took his hand in mine, ready for forever.

…

"So they should be on their way soon"

"Stop panicking" he wrapped his arms around me "The place looks fabulous. Mrs Black" he kissed my cheek "How do you think they'll react?"

"I don't know... Harry doesn't even know about us... it'll be interesting thought" I smirked as the first poof sounded from the main room, "Harry!" I grinned as I hugged him as Hermione and Ron followed and I hugged them too "It's good to see you both" then finally Remus appeared in my fireplace "Remus!" I pounced on him as he let out a hearty chuckled

"It's good to see you too Lyra" he smiled as he kissed my forehead "How've you handled the past couple months? After finding out about Padfoot?"

"I'd say she's managed pretty well. Haven't you Wolfie?" Sirius smirked

"Sirius!" Harry hugged him "What're you doing at Auntie Lyra's?" He asked confused

"He's been living here..." I smiled as Remus gave me an odd look "I'll explain once you're all settled in" I took out my wand giving it a flick causing their trunks to disappear to their room "Who wants tea?" all four of them chimed yes "Sit down and I'll bring it through" I smiled as I went to prepare tea when Sirus brushed up against my leg "Oh no Mr, you change back this instant, you can't leave me to tell them myself" he quickly changed back as he laughed

"I wouldn't think of it" he smirked as he picked up the tray carrying it through, I sighed "I'm beginning to wonder what I see in you"

"So how long've you been stay here Sirius?" Remus asked

"Since she kidnapped me from King's Cross, so September"

"It wasn't kidnap. I spared you from the pound" I defended sitting some biscuits on the table before being pulled onto Sirius' lap "Though I'm beginning to think I should have let them 'Mr Snuffles'" I smirked

"You couldn't do that to me, Wolfie" he kissed my nose

"You're such a puppy"

"Wait you know about him being an animagus?" Hermione asked

"I've known for years. I'm one too, hence the nickname Wolfie" I chuckled "He's not very creative with nicknames" I smirked as he attacked my waist causing me to break out in a fit of laughter, I twisted away from him before turning into a wolf and climbing onto Remus' lap where he just stroked my head

"You're that wolf I used to see hanging around Surrey!" Harry exclaimed I just nodded before leaping back into my human form

"Well you didn't expect me to just leave you with my sister in-law. They're not exactly nice. I was so close to bursting through and giving them a real good fright" I smirked as I laid across Sirius who started drawing circles on my stomach

"Erm... Are you and Sirius dating?" Ron asked earning a slap from Hermione

"Don't ask that!" she hissed causing me to giggle

"Well that's something we meant to tell you... We're married..." I heard Remus splutter as he cleared his throat

"James told me I was mad..." he stated as he smiled at us "I just knew there was something going on between the two of you... he told me there was no way something serious could be going on between the two of you...how long?"

"Third year..." I smiled "We thought about getting married after I graduated... but it never happened..." he kissed my forehead

"But you're Mrs Black now" he whispered

"Actually, since we're in a sharing mood... I have something else to say..." I took a breath as I stood up twiddling my thumbs "We're having a pup" it took a while for it to register when Sirius lept to his feet

"You mean, you're-?" I nodded as he grinned spinning me around "We're having a baby" he chimed as he kissed me "How long?"

"A few weeks..."

"You know you're absolutely amazing. I thought I'd lost everything when they locked me up... but now I have everything in my arms"

"and we're not going anywhere" I kissed his nose before Harry started making gagging noises, I chuckled as I pulled away from Sirius "Oh, Harry you've so much to learn" I chuckled "Though my sources tell me you like a certain Cho Chang" I watched as his face turned Gryffindor Scarlet

"What Sources?" he spluttered

"Poor naive little Harry, you really think I'd tell you" I smirked as Sirius pulled me back to him landing me square on his lap

"Stop teasing the poor boy"

"You've gone soft Black" I smirked as I rested my forehead against his

"It's your fault, Black" he smirked as he caught my lips in another kiss stroking my back with his thumbs "all your fault"

"I love you too" I smiled "love you too"


End file.
